Nellen Orlend
Summary Nellen Orlend is a Pan from Mideel, Jay Grimoire's best friend, and a supporting protagonist in Tales of the Red Wings. Like most of his species' younger individuals, he suffers from extreme Hypersomnia and spends most of his time sleeping. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 8-A | 8-A, At least 7-B with Sleepy Fist and his Dragon Tiara Name: '''Nellen Orlend '''Origin: Tales of the Red Wings Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Pan, Guild member, Mage Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, limited Sleep Manipulation, Natural Weaponry in the form of his horns and hooves, limited Regeneration (Low, can grow his horns back over time), Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Life Manipulation, Summoning, Animal Manipulation (Can summon and create Sheep familiars), Holy Manipulation (One of the two elements required for Healing Magic), Healing, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura) | Same as before, plus Instinctive Reaction (During Sleepy Fist), Fire Manipulation, Nigh-Invulnerability and Resistance to Magic with his Tiara (The Dragon Tiara causes the user to take on aspects of a dragon) 'Attack Potency: '''Possibly '''Multi-City Block Level (Competed against Augustus Archibald in the Astirian Annual Championship. However, he was very easily defeated and humiliated by the mage. He himself admits that his magical prowess is defensive rather than offensive) | Multi-City Block Level (Should be stronger than he was before), At least City Level with Dragon Tiara (In this state, was able to defeat and damage Cryovale) Speed: '''Possibly '''Supersonic+ (Could perceive Pre-Second Wind Jay's battles) | Supersonic+, at least Massively Hypersonic+ with Sleepy Fist Lifting Strength: 'Normal Human 'Durability: '''Possibly '''Multi-City Block Level, Small Town Level with barriers (Can defend against Plaguespawn attacks with his barriers) | Multi-City Block Level, City Level with barriers (Protected against Cryovale's ice attacks) Stamina: Average Range: Extended Melee with his staff, Kilometers with barriers and summons Standard Equipment: ' * '''Staff: '''A simple wooden staff that Nellen uses as an instrument to focus his magic. * '''Dragon Tiara: '''A magic tiara that the White Dragon Cryovale had stolen from a beastkin village. This tiara was formed from dragon scales, and bears draconic abilities to whoever wears it. More particularly, it gives Nellen Red Dragon Scales, Fire Breath, and the ability to leap massive distances. 'Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Lacks offensive options. Suffers from Hypersomnia, which causes him to regularly fall asleep outside of battle | Same as before, but his Hypersomnia is somewhat decreased. Key: Alexandria | Dragonroost Notable Attacks and Techniques Pan Physiology: '''Nellen is a Pan, a type of beastkin with the features of a sheep that reside all across Astiria. Young Pan are often chronically sleepy thanks to the effects of their wool, which can lull anything and anyone around them into a peaceful slumber through just his presence. He also has tough horns that can be used as a weapon, and hooves that can crush solid stone. * '''Sleepy Fist: '''When Nellen falls fully asleep mid-battle, his body will begin to move on its own. The so-called "Sleepy Fist" style causes Nellen to move purely on instinct, avoiding attacks and landing blows as if fighting like a predator. This is made even deadlier with his dragon tiara. '''Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. * '''Sheep Familiars: '''Nellen can summon sheep-like familiars to his side, that can ram opponents with their horns and possess similar sleep abilities to himself. * '''Healing: '''Nellen possesses healing magic, as shown when he was able to heal Deedee's wounds after she was hurt by a monster. * '''Barriers: '''Nellen can form various barriers, as both domes that protect himself from attacks, and large walls that can defend against large-scale attacks. '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. '''Aura: '''The manifestation of one's soul, forming as a shroud across the user's body. Those with control over their auras can emit them, paralyzing those with a weaker soul than themselves. In extreme cases, Auras can generate powerful winds, cause physical damage, and even inflict instant death. Aura can be weaponized by a skilled enough user, and thanks to his Pan physiology, Nellen's aura causes those around him to fall asleep quickly. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Mages Category:Sleep Users Category:Astiria Category:The Deus Ex Cycle